Sinfonia de um beijo
by Juzinha87
Summary: Um beijo... Pode mudar a nossa vida de tantas maneiras! Pode levar-nos ao céu e ao inferno com um só toque de lábios... Olá! O meu nome é Usagi Tsukino, e esta é a minha história UA
1. O início

_**Capítulo 1 – O início**_

"_Um olhar que atingiu, um coração que se abriu..."_

Por vezes o destino reserva-nos surpresas inesperadas. Surpresas que podem mudar para sempre a nossa vida...

Olá, o meu nome é Usagi Tsukino, e esta é a minha história.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aos 18 conheci pela primeira vez o amor. Foi algo muito intenso, ao qual me entreguei de corpo e alma. Na altura não sabia que isso me traria tantas provações e tanto sofrimento...

Tudo começou durante o meu primeiro ano de faculdade, numa noite em que saí com as minhas amigas. Estávamos num bar a rir-nos imenso de uma história que a Minako contava.

- E depois, ele começou a correr feito louco e... PUM! Bateu num poste e estatelou-se no chão! – dizia ela entre risos.

Joana. A minha melhor amiga. É muito gira e super divertida. Quando estou com ela, nunca me aborreço. Tem sempre alguma história para contar, e está sempre lá para me animar. Identifico-me imenso com ela. Além de sermos as duas loiras de olhos azuis, também somos muito trapalhonas e distraídas. E ela está sempre pronta a alinhar nas minhas loucuras.

- Oh, não nos devíamos rir! Ele podia ter-se magoado a sério! – disse Ami, apesar de ser claro que se estava a controlar para não cair na risada.

Ami. A mais inteligente e responsável. É muito tímida, e só connosco é que se consegue soltar e mostrar como é na realidade. Tem cabelos pretos curtos, mas à luz do sol parecem ser azulados. Tem olhos também azuis, escuros. É ela que tenta pôr algum juízo na cabeça dos restantes elementos do grupo (sem grande sucesso, devo acrescentar!).

Oh Ami.. Não stresses. Não foi tão grave assim. – retrucou Rei.

Rei. A temperamental. Tem um feitio difícil porque se irrita facilmente. Mas é corajosa e luta pelos seus objectivos com unhas e dentes. Tem longos cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor, o que faz com que tenha uma beleza algo exótica. Entramos muitas vezes em conflito, mas sei que posso sempre contar com ela.

- Concordo com a Rei, Ami. Não te preocupes, ele está bem. – falou a Makoto, sempre apaziguadora.

Makoto. A amiga. Sempre que preciso de um ombro amigo, é a ela que recorro. É muito querida e tem um coração enorme. É a mais alta de todas nós e tem cabelos castanhos pelos ombros e olhos verdes. E já referi que cozinha divinamente? Hummm... Até fico com água na boca só de pensar.

- Exacto. Ele... – comecei eu.

Esta sou eu, Usagi Tsukino. Muito prazer! Como já disse, sou muito trapalhona e distraída. No entanto, também sou muito divertida e bem-disposta e tenho sempre um sorriso no rosto. Porque deixei a frase a meio? Bem, simplesmente porque não consegui continuar. Parece que, de repente, o ar se tornou pesado, como se o simples acto de respirar se tornasse difícil. A minha boca deve ter-se esquecido de como se fala, porque não consigo produzir nenhum som. Além de que devo estar prestes a ter um ataque, já que o meu coração não pára de bater como louco.

- Usagi? USAGI??? Está tudo bem? – perguntou a Mina. Ao não receber resposta, seguiu o meu olhar – Uhh! Bom gosto, sim senhor!

Ali, parado na porta, estava o motivo da minha súbita falta de ar._Ele_ era alto, cabelos negros algo despenteados, e uns olhos azuis tão intensos que eu só queria mergulhar neles e ficar lá para sempre.

O olhar dele encontrou o meu e, se possível, o meu coração começou a bater ainda mais depressa. O mundo parou de girar, deixei de ouvir as minhas amigas... tudo em redor simplesmente desapareceu. Ficámos assim pelo que me pareceram horas. Até que um amigo o cutucou no braço, quebrando aquele momento mágico.

_O que foi isto??? _pensei atordoada quando voltei a mim. Ainda tremia e sentia-me algo febril. Nunca me tinha acontecido nada assim. Tudo bem, ele era atraente (bastante atraente, aliás), mas como tinha ficado assim, completamente hipnotizada???

- ... Chiba. – a voz da Ami tirou-me dos meus devaneios.

- Hum? – perguntei confusa.

- O rapaz por quem estavas a babar. Chama-se Mamoru Chiba. – respondeu Rei, divertida.

- E-eu não estava a babar – retruquei, sentindo as bochechas a arder. Raios! Que mania de corar nos momentos mais delicados.

- Oh, não... Fui _eu_ que fiquei completamente estática a olhar para ele quando ele entrou no bar – ironizou Minako revirando os olhos.

- E...? É um rapaz bonito, é normal que me tenha chamado a atenção! – respondi nervosa. – Mas afinal como é que sabem o nome dele? – perguntei, tentando desviar a conversa daquele assunto incómodo.

- Ham... – desta vez foi a Makoto que falou, completamente corada. – Ele é amigo do Motoki.

O Motoki era o rapaz de quem a Mako-chan gostava já há algum tempo. Alto, cabelos castanho claros e olhos castanhos... também era bastante atraente.

Olhei na direcção daquele grupinho e reparei que, de facto, o Motoki era um dos rapazes que estavam com o Mamoru.

Mamoru... Olhei para ele nervosa e fiquei surpresa quando reparei que aqueles azuis também me fitavam. Meu Deus... como eram profundos! Senti-me novamente a deixar-me envolver por aqueles olhos... é impressão minha ou todo o ar desapareceu?

- Preciso de apanhar ar – disse levantando-me bruscamente.

As meninas olharam-me espantadas.

Está tudo bem contigo? – perguntou Makoto e notei preocupação na sua voz.

- Está! – disse, tentando sorrir. – É só que... está muito fumo aqui dentro – inventei uma desculpa.

E saí porta fora. Fui para uns bancos vazios que havia perto do bar e sentei-me, ofegante.

_Que raios se passa comigo? Bolas... 'Tou a agir como uma adolescente com as hormonas aos saltos! Controla-te, Usagi Tsukino! Tens..._

- Olá! – ouvi uma voz profunda atrás de mim.

Virei-me lentamente. Mamoru.

Continua...

* * *

**Olá \O/ Bem, aqui estou com uma nova história... Esta é completamente diferente da _futuro desfeito_** **e ainda estou a escrevê-la. Estou a gostar bastante de a escrever. Espero que vocês também gostem :D Qulaquer coisa que queiram dizer, qualquer critica, qualquer sugestão... Bem, o botãozinho roxo aqui em baixo está à disposição! Fico à espera das vossas reviews P Ah! Vou tentar actualizar a história uma vez por semana. Portanto, o próximo capítulo chega já na segunda-feira! Até lá, então o/**


	2. O beijo

_**Capítulo 2 – O beijo**_

"_Novo olhar se seguiu, e um sorriso descobriu... Era um sim, sim eu quero"_

_- Olá! – ouvi uma voz profunda atrás de mim._

_Virei-me lentamente. Mamoru._

Não me mexi. Fiquei ali, estática a olhar para ele. Cada músculo do meu corpo tinha paralisado e o meu cérebro estava completamente em branco.

- Hei! Está tudo bem contigo? – ele perguntou.

Dei-me uma chapada mental. _Acorda Usagi! Diz alguma coisa, qualquer coisa..._

- Hã... S-sim... E-está tudo b-bem! Só estou u-um pouco t-tonta – gaguejei

_Lindo, Usagi! Continuas a agir como uma idiota... Não admira que não tenhas namorado!_

- Ainda bem. Sou o Mamoru Chiba – disse, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Usa... Usagi Tsukino – tentei sorrir, mas acho que o máximo que consegui foi um esgar retorcido...

- Prazer! – ele disse, inclinando-se para mim.

_Hã? O que ele vai fazer? Porque está a inclinar-se assim? Os lábios dele estão perto... demasiado perto. Oh meu Deus!!! Ele vai BEIJAR-ME! O que é que eu faço? O QUE É QUE EU FAÇO???_

Apenas fechei os olhos e esperei. Senti a respiração dele na cara e depois senti os lábios dele encostarem-se suavemente na minha bochecha.

Abri os olhos e encontrei os dele, logo ali, sorrindo para mim. Senti-me corar.

_Ahahahahahah! Que parva Usagi! Pensaste MESMO que ele ia beijar-te? Oh meu Deus! O que ele deve estar a pensar de mim!_

- Nunca te tinha visto por aqui! – ele interrompeu os meus pensamentos quando eu estava prestes a dar-me porrada mental

- Hum... P-pois... É a primeira vez que vimos a este bar – respondi

_Acalma-te Usagi! Respira, relaxa! Está tudo bem..._

- Ainda bem que vieram, então – ele disse com uma voz sedutora

- Ai é? A sério?

- Claro! Senão nunca te teria conhecido!

Corei novamente. Aquilo já se estava a tornar um hábito. Sorri de volta para ele.

- É... realmente, teria sido uma pena – falei, entrando no jogo

Ele sorriu... Um sorriso encantador... Começámos a falar. Era incrível como tínhamos tanto em comum! Gostávamos das mesmas coisas, das mesmas músicas, dos mesmos filmes... Ao fim de algum tempo, parecia que já nos conhecíamos desde sempre. Nunca nos entediávamos, havia sempre algo novo para falar. Nem dei contas das horas passarem. De facto...

- Oh meu Deus! – Disse quando olhei para o relógio – Já é tardissimo! As meninas devem estar tão preocupadas comigo!

Ele pareceu surpreendido.

- Nem dei conta do tempo passar. É tão fácil falar contigo – sorriu.

- Digo a mesma coisa em relação a ti. Nunca me tinha acontecido nada assim – disse levantando-me.

Ele não disse nada. Apenas fixou os olhos nos meus e inclinou-se novamente na minha direcção. Ofereci-lhe a minha bochecha, mas desta vez ele colou os lábios nos meus.

Ao princípio foi um beijo suave, calmo... como se tivéssemos todo o tempo do mundo para explorar aquele beijo. Até que ele me abraçou pela cintura e, gentilmente, a sua língua pediu autorização para aprofundar o beijo, ao que prontamente acedi, rodeando o seu pescoço com os meus braços. Aí o beijo tornou-se mais intenso, mais selvagem... e tenho a certeza que, se ele não me segurasse, teria caído redonda no chão, da maneira como as minhas pernas tremiam.

As nossas bocas procuravam-se desesperadas, como se precisassem daquele beijo para viver. Ao primeiro beijo seguiu-se outro, e outro e mais outro... parecia impossível saciar aquela sede. Pelo meu corpo passavam todo o tipo de sensações, muitas delas desconhecidas. A cada toque eu queria mais, a cada beijo eu desejava que não fosse o último...

Até que nos afastámos, completamente ofegantes, em busca de um pouco de ar. Os olhos dele encararam os meus, mais brilhantes que nunca, e eu tive vontade de ficar assim para sempre... tudo estava perfeito daquela maneira...

- Wow! – ele suspirou.

Sorri. Não conseguia parar de sorrir daquele jeito parvo. Infelizmente, aquilo tinha que acabar.

- Tenho mesmo que ir embora – disse pesarosamente.

- Fica comigo esta noite – ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido, a respiração dele a provocar arrepios por todo o meu corpo.

O meu desejo era dizer sim... Todo o meu corpo pedia que eu dissesse sim...

- Não – respondi com o pouco de sensatez que ainda me restava.

Ele pareceu desiludido, mas depois os lábios nos meus.

- Por favor – pediu desesperado, os lábios a milímetros.

- Não, não posso – respondi desgostosa – as meninas estão preocupadas comigo... e-e tenho aulas amanhã.

Sim, foi uma desculpa descabida. Mas, apesar de tudo, apesar daquele sentimento que começava a brotar dentro do meu peito, apesar daqueles beijos que me faziam perder o controlo, apesar de ele me fazer sentir coisas que nunca tinha sentido... Ele era apenas um desconhecido. Não podia ser assim...

- Ok, então... posso, ao menos, levar-te a casa? É tarde, não podes ir sozinha.

- Claro – assenti

Fomos o caminho todo calados. O ambiente estava pesado e eu não sabia o que fazer para quebrar aquele silêncio incómodo.

- É aqui – falei quando chegámos ao meu prédio. – Então... adeus – disse, preparando-me para abrir a porta.

Mas ele agarrou-me pela cintura e colou novamente os lábios nos meus. Comecei outra vez a tremer. Como é que um simples beijo me fazia sentir assim?

- Sonha comigo – ele disse com voz rouca quando nos separámos. Depois deu-me um delicado beijo na mão e seguiu na direcção oposta.

Sim... Certamente sonharia com ele.

Continua...

* * *

**Bem, aqui estou eu novamente... A actualizar um dia antes. Espero que gostem deste capítulo. É um dos meus preferidos :D Qualquer coisinha, apertem aquele botão roxo ali em baixo e mandem uma review \O/ **

**Obrigada à beatriz moon pela review. É sempre bom saber que alguém gosta. :D **

**Bem, até segunda, então. Ja ne**


	3. Dúvidas

_**Capítulo 3 - Dúvidas**_

"_Esse gesto foi só teu, e cá dentro acendeu... a chama mais ardente"_

Subi as escadas duas a duas, entrei em casa e encostei-me à porta. Tentava acalmar o meu coração que parecia ter acabado de correr uma maratona. Passei os dedos pelos lábios e fechei os olhos. Mamoru... ainda sentia os lábios dele. Sorri. Outra vez aquele sorriso tonto. Apetecia-me dançar, apetecia-me gritar, apetecia-me...

- Usagi!

Pulei de susto. Era a Mina que veio a correr até mim, me abraçou e começou a analisar-me cuidadosamente. Quando viu que estava tudo bem, suspirou e cruzou os braços.

- Onde estiveste até esta hora, minha menina?

Ri e abracei-me a ela.

- Bem... que alegria! Queres contar-me o motivo de tanta felicidade?

Sentámo-nos no sofá e contei-lhe toda a história. A boca da Mina estava cada vez mais aberta.

- M-mas... ele pediu-te mesmo isso? – perguntou atónita.

- Pediu.

- E-e... tu disseste que não, c-certo?

- Duh! É óbvio... Senão não estaria em casa, né?

- Pois, pois... Mas... Usagi! Isso não é nada o teu estilo! Esses casos de uma noite...

Paralisei com aquelas palavras. Caso de uma noite... Tinha sido apenas isso? Não... eu sabia que tinha sido mais... eu...

A verdade atingiu-me como um raio. Era verdade! Eu não tinha ficado com o número dele, não sabia onde ele morava... podia nunca mais o ver! Burra Usagi! Burra!

- E-eu... vamos dormir Minako, é tarde... Estou cansada.

- Mas...

- Boa noite! Amanhã falamos melhor, ok?

E saí em direcção ao meu quarto. Vesti o pijama e deitei-me na cama. Abracei a almofada, angustiada. Um caso... Eu não queria apenas isso...

Adormeci com este pensamento. Os meus sonhos foram povoados pelo Mamoru. Sonhos delirantes em que éramos muito mais do que um caso, sonhos em que ele era meu...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Passou uma semana e nem sinal do Mamoru. Ainda voltei algumas vezes ao bar onde nos tínhamos conhecido, mas não o consegui encontrar. Apenas a Minako sabia o motivo de eu andar assim, o motivo da minha ansiedade... Não contei às outras. Como disse a Mina, aquilo não fazia o meu estilo.

- Bom dia, Usa!

- 'Mor!!! Bom dia – disse atirando-me para os braços dele.

_Ele_era Seya, um grande amigo. Conhecíamo-nos há relativamente pouco tempo, mas já tínhamos uma relação invejável. Ele era meu colega de turma, e quando não estava com as meninas, estava com ele. Toda a gente parecia achar que tínhamos uma relação, daí as nossas brincadeiras.

- E então? Muitas saudades minhas? – perguntou enlaçando-me pela cintura

- Oh! O meu pobre coração quase não aguentou! – eu respondi teatralmente, pondo a mão na testa.

Caímos na risada. Todos os dias fazíamos algo do género. Era bom saber que algumas coisas não mudavam.

_**Ao contrário de certos sentimentos...**_

_Cala-te! Não penses nele!_

_**Mas tu queres pensar nele!**_

_Não, não quero!_

_**Deixa de ser teimosa!**_

_Eu..._

- Hei! Usa! A aula já começou... Vamos? – Seya interrompeu a luta entre o meu coração e a minha cabeça.

- Hum... Sim, sim. Vamos!

- Às vezes gostava de saber no que tanto pensas – ele disse, dando-me a mão.

- Às vezes, eu também – disse baixinho, mais para mim do que para ele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

No fim da aula, fomos até ao bar da faculdade ter com as meninas. Vi-as sentadas numa mesa ao fundo do bar e caminhei até elas, sempre de mão dada com o Seya.

- Olá!

- Oi! Bom dia Usagi! Bom dia Seya!

- E então? Já pediram? Estou cheia de fome!

- E tu que não estivesses com fome – provocou Rei.

- Hey! Não tenho culpa se tenho um estômago pequeno – respondi, fazendo beicinho

- Tu és mas é uma grande comilona!

- E tu és má – disse, mostrando-lhe a língua.

- Hey! Já chega... O empregado está à espera dos nossos pedidos – a Ami interrompeu a discussão.

Corei ao ver que o empregado nos olhava, divertido. Ele já nos conhecia há algum tempo, portanto já estava habituado às nossas brigas.

- Hey! Usagi! – A Mina deu-me uma cotovelada – aquele ali ao fundo não é o Mamoru? - perguntou baixinho

Olhei para onde ela apontava e, por momentos, o meu coração parou de bater. Sim, era Mamoru. Mais lindo do que nunca. E olhava para mim, também. O meu coração começou com a já habitual "corrida" louca quando os nossos olhares se cruzaram. Tenho a certeza que corei violentamente, apesar de não conseguir sentir o meu corpo. Apenas aquele formigueiro no estômago que só ele me conseguia fazer sentir.

_Deus! O que faço? O que faço?_

_**Vai falar com ele**_

_Não posso! E se ele não se lembra de mim? E se ele se ri na minha cara? Não quero fazer figura de urso! _

_**Deixa-te de ser parva! VAI!!!**_

Olhei para ele, nervosa. Ele sorriu... Aquele sorriso que fazia as minhas pernas ficarem bambas, aquele sorriso que fazia desaparecer qualquer pensamento coerente. Foi então que segui pela primeira vez a voz do meu coração. Levantei-me e dirigi-me a ele. Talvez se não tivesse dado esse passo a história fosse diferente... Talvez tivesse sido um caso de apenas uma noite e me tivesse poupado toda a dor que viria mais tarde...

Continua...

* * *

**Oi oi! Bem, estou novamente a actualizar um dia mais cedo, porque amanhã não vou ter tempo. **

**Sei que este capítulo não está muito interessante, mas é importante para preparar os acontecimentos do próximo! De qualquer maneira espero que gostem /o/ Qualquer coisinha, já sabem... É só apertar aquele botãozinho ali em baixo e mandar uma review. É sempre bom saber as vossas opiniões, o que gostam, o que não gostam, o que gostariam que acontecesse... Enfim... Espero pelas vossas reviews! \O/**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Lilly Angel88: Claro. Podes chamar-me de Ju :D Ainda bem que estás a gostar. Ui! O Mamoru deixa qualquer uma sem ar! Quero um para mim xD Obrigada por acompanhares :D**

**Lunnaris: Obrigada por gostares /o/ Espero que também gostes deste capítulo :D**

**Bem, acho que é tudo. Até domingo/segunda... Ja ne  
**


	4. Esclarecendo as coisas

_**Capítulo 4 – Esclarecendo as coisas**_

"_Escuta, eu vivi nesse beijo sem fim... Eu senti aquele que em mim fez conhecer a razão de viver..."_

A cada passo que dava o meu coração batia mais forte. Deus! Aquele caminho não tinha fim? A mesa estava a aproximar-se e tirei finalmente os olhos dos ténis e atrevi-me a olhar para ele. Ele fitava-me com uma expressão curiosa. Baixei novamente os olhos.

- P-posso falar con-contigo? – perguntei ainda a olhar para o chão. Os meus pés pareciam estranhamente interessantes naquela manhã

Ele não disse nada. Apenas olhou longamente para mim e depois encarou o amigo que, sem qualquer palavra, se levantou deixando-nos só os dois na mesa.

- Senta-te – ele disse com voz neutra. Não conseguia decifrar a expressão dele... Não conseguia perceber o que ia naquela cabeça.

- E-eu... – comecei. Mas não consegui continuar... Afinal o que podia dizer? Achava que algo do género: "Hey! Queria saber se aquilo que tivemos foi apenas um caso de uma noite ou se poderíamos repetir para o resto das nossas vidas... É que, sabes, não consigo esquecer os teus olhos, o teu sorriso, o teu toque, os teus lábios, os teus beijos..." não iria dar grande resultado.

Subitamente ele riu.

- Gaguejas sempre? – perguntou divertido

- Só quando estou nervosa – confessei

Os seus olhos brilharam maliciosamente

- Ah! Então eu deixo-te nervosa, é?

_- Nem sabes quanto... - _Ao olhar para a expressão dele reparei que havia proferido aquelas palavras em voz alta. Corei violentamente e baixei a cabeça.

- É bom saber que não sou o único a sentir-me assim – ouvi a voz rouca dele. Levantei o rosto, surpresa. Era impressão minha ou ele tinha corado? Ao mesmo tempo, parecia bastante satisfeito com ele próprio.

Ele falou novamente, desta vez numa voz mais confiante

- A verdade é que fiquei completamente fascinado contigo. Não consigo esquecer a maneira como os teus olhos brilham quando ris, a maneira como coras facilmente... Não consigo esquecer o sabor desses lábios, que me fazem querer mais e mais... Quero voltar a sentir o teu corpo perto do meu e acabar finalmente com os sonhos que me atormentam desde aquela noite e que me fazem acordar tão transtornado que apenas um banho gelado me consegue acalmar.

Ele dizia tudo aquilo com os olhos fixos nos meus. Eles mostravam tanto... desejo! Corei novamente. Deus! Eu provocava aquilo tudo nele?

Não sabia o que dizer... A minha boca abriu-se e fechou-se várias vezes como se fosse um peixe fora de água. Mas fui salva do momento constrangedor pelo Seya, que se aproximava da nossa mesa.

- Usa... Vamos? – perguntou, enquanto olhava desconfiado para o Mamoru.

- É o teu namorado? – Mamoru encarava Seya de forma fria.

- N-não, não... O Seya é só um grande amigo! – por algum motivo sentia-me nervosa... Decidi apresentá-los. – Seya este é o Mamoru Chiba. Mamoru, este é o Seya.

Seya estendeu a mão para Mamoru, murmurando um "Prazer", mas Mamoru nada fez. Apenas fitou-me durante uns instantes, após o que se levantou e começou a reunir as suas coisas. Depois, virou-se para mim

- Vemo-nos por aí – disse, ignorando a presença de Seya e começando a andar sem sequer olhar para trás.

- Mas que raio foi isto? – ouvi o Seya perguntar

Não respondi. Também não conseguia perceber aquela atitude do Mamoru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Parva! É óbvio que ele estava com ciúmes – foi esta a resposta da Mina quando lhe contei o que se tinha passado.

- Ciúmes? Do Seya??? – cai no sofá a rir-me às gargalhadas – estás doida! – disse, atirando-lhe uma almofada.

- Tu é que não estás a pensar direito! Pensa... entraste no bar de mão dada com o Seya, certo?

- Sim, mas...

- E ele trata-te por Usa. É um nome carinhoso. Além de que o Mamoru te perguntou se ele era teu namorado e depois não o cumprimentou. Portanto, só podem ser ciúmes – concluiu, como quem explica a uma criança que 1 +1 são 2.

Encarei-a durante alguns momentos.

- Será? – perguntei, ainda sem conseguir acreditar.

- Claro! Ai Usagi, tens tanta sorte! Ele é tão girooooo! – disse devolvendo-me a almofada que lhe tinha atirado.

- Luta de almofadas!!! – gritei, enquanto o espaço à nossa volta começava a encher-se de penas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tinham passado três dias desde que tinha encontrado o Mamoru no bar. Vinha sozinha a subir as escadas da biblioteca quando fui empurrada bruscamente contra a parede e senti uns lábios comprimirem-se contra os meus. Abri os olhos, assustada, e deparei-me com aqueles azuis já tão familiares... aqueles olhos que me invadiam os sonhos todas as noites... os olhos de Mamoru.

Continua... xD

* * *

**Muahahahahahah! Sim, sou uma malvada por acabar assim! xD Para saber o resto, têm que continuar a ler :P **

**Bem, já sabem... Qualquer coisinha, é só apertarem o botãozinho de review ali em baixo! Fico muito feliz em saber as vossas opiniões :D**

**_Agradecimentos:_**

_**Lunnaris:**_ **Bem, aqui está um novo capítulo! Espero que gostes... :D O próximo capítulo chega domingo/segunda! Obrigada pela review /o/ **

**_Lilly Angel88_: Oi! Sim, a Mina e a Usa moram juntas... Quanto ao Seya... Só o tempo o dirá hihi Obrigado por acompanhares \O/ Ah! Esqueci-me de dizer no outro capítulo, mas sou uma grande fã da tua história "encontro cósmico". Assim que tiver tempo, quero ver se consigo comentar :) Biju**

**_Mari_: Brigadoooooooooo! Espero que continues a acompanhar ;)**

**_Anokas2757_: Anokinhassssss \O/\O/O/ A primeira pessoa a ler esta fic! x) Brigada por acompanhares... O que está para vir agora, uiui! xD Beijoca **

**_Hannah Burnet_t: Ainda bem que estás a gostar :D Espero que também gostes deste novo capítulo \O\**

**Bem, acho que é tudo! Estou muito feliz por estarem a gostar... é muito gratificante... Ja ne :D  
**


	5. O paraísociúmes

_**Capítulo 5 – o paraíso/ciúmes**_

"_Como o calor de Inverno, cada gesto foi tão terno... Tens os lábios que eu venero"_

Coloquei as mãos no peito dele e tentei empurrá-lo, mas ele agarrou-as e segurou-as contra a parede. Continuei a debater-me, mas Mamoru era mais forte que eu. Então desisti de lutar contra aquilo que também desejava, e deixei-me levar. Deus! Ele beijava-me com tanta paixão! Era como se precisasse daquele beijo para respirar... Como se a vida não fizesse sentido sem aquele toque dos nossos lábios! A sua língua explorava todos os cantos da minha boca, tirando-me completamente o fôlego, fazendo com que mal me conseguisse segurar nas pernas.

Senti a mão dele na minha coxa e notei que já tinha as mãos livres. Empurrei-o com toda a força que consegui reunir.

- Mas... que raio... pensas... que estás... a fazer? – disse, enquanto procurava por um pouco de ar.

Ele apenas me olhou, arfando ligeiramente. Inclinou-se para mim.

- PÁRA!

Mamoru olhou-me novamente, parecendo desorientado. Aproximou-se, mas apenas encostou a sua testa na minha.

- Usagi... eu... eu... – agora era ele que gaguejava – Desculpa! Não sei o que me passou pela cabeça. Mas é que tu deixaste-me completamente louco! Nunca me senti assim... Não consigo parar de pensar em ti. E quando te vi nas escadas, não me consegui controlar! Parece que o meu corpo tinha vontade própria e...

Desta vez fui eu que o puxei para um beijo. Beijámo-nos com a mesma intensidade de antes. Separámo-nos após longos minutos.

- Então parece que temos o mesmo problema – disse, abrindo um sorriso maroto – como vamos resolver esta questão?

Ele riu. Enlaçou-me pela cintura, puxando-me ainda mais contra o corpo dele.

- De certeza que encontraremos uma solução – disse encostando os lábios nos meus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ai Mina! Ele é tão lindo, tão gentil, tão querido, tão... maravilhoso! – disse, deitando-me na cama com ar sonhador.

- Ui ui! Estás mesmo apaixonada! – Mina esboçou um grande sorriso – E então? O que aconteceu depois da biblioteca? Conta, conta...

- Bem, depois disso fomos até ao parque passear, conversar, brincar... namorar – respondi abraçando a almofada

- Então, mas vocês já namoram?

- Ainda não é oficial... Mas posso dizer que temos uma relação!

- Ai amiga! Estou tão feliz por ti! As meninas vão ficar tão contentes com a novidade! – ela dava pulinhos de alegria

- Não! Não podes contar isto a ninguém!

- Não? Então porquê?

- Bem, o Mamoru acha melhor mantermos isto em segredo. Afinal, aconteceu tudo tão depressa! – expliquei, apesar de eu própria não estar muito confiante naquilo que dizia.

Mamoru tinha-me feito prometer que não contaria nada a ninguém. Ele dizia que tinha sido tudo muito repentino e que não queria ter que ouvir os eventuais comentários dos amigos sobre esse assunto. Aceitei, algo contrariada, pois a minha vontade era gritar aos sete ventos que estávamos juntos... que eu gostava dele e ele de mim.

- Bem, faz um certo sentido – Mina respondeu – apesar de me custar bastante ter que mentir às meninas.

- Não estamos a mentir. Estamos apenas... a ocultar alguns detalhes – tentava convencê-la (e a mim também) – e é durante pouco tempo... espero – disse baixinho

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Olá amoooooor! – disse, enquanto saltava para as costas dele

- Usa! Estás muito feliz hoje! – Seya respondeu, dando-me um beijo na cara

- Digamos que a vida me corre bem...

- Gosto de te ver assim... Ficas ainda mais bonita quando estás assim, feliz – ele disse, corando ligeiramente

- Pára com isso – brinquei, batendo-lhe levemente no braço.

Ele sorriu e passou o braço pelos meus ombros, enquanto nos dirigíamos para a aula.

Vi Mamoru mais à frente. O meu coração começou com a habitual corrida de sempre que o via. Não sabia como reagir... Como a nossa "relação" era segredo para toda a gente, não sabia sequer se o podia cumprimentar.

Ele apercebeu-se, finalmente, que me dirigia a ele. Vi os seus olhos iluminarem-se e o sorriso que se começava a formar no seu rosto. Subitamente, porém, ele notou a presença de Seya. Os seus olhos escureceram, e o brilho que antes iluminava os seus olhos desapareceu dando lugar à tristeza e à raiva. O seu sorriso apagou-se e ele virou-me as costas, começando a andar furiosamente na direcção contrária.

- Mamoru... – sussurrei

O que se passava? Porque ele tinha fugido de mim? Será que se tinha arrependido da tarde anterior? Será que já não queria estar comigo?

Estas perguntas rodavam na minha cabeça, e não sabia o que fazer. Senti formarem-se lágrimas nos meus olhos, lágrimas que ameaçavam cair a qualquer momento.

- Vou à casa de banho! Vai indo para a aula! – disse a Seya e, sem esperar resposta, comecei a andar. Para onde? Não sei... Só queria sair dali, não queria que o Seya visse as lágrimas que começavam a rolar pela minha face.

Fui até uma espécie de jardim perto do bar. Sentei-me num banco e repousei a cabeça nos joelhos. Raios! Não me devia deixar afectar dessa maneira... Porque chorava eu? Só porque o Mamoru tinha agido como se eu não existisse? Oh, Deus! _És uma chorona sem remédio, Usagi..._

Olhei em volta. Aquele sítio acalmava-me sempre. Era tão pacífico! E costumava estar sempre vazio... Costumava! Hoje estava mais alguém ali, escondido bem no fundo do jardim. Olhei melhor... era o Mamoru. Limpei as lágrimas, levantei-me e dirigi-me para onde ele estava. Toquei-lhe levemente no ombro

- Hey! – sussurrei

Ele encarou-me, frio. Depois levantou-se e começou a andar para fora do jardim, ignorando-me completamente... Agindo como se eu não estivesse ali.

- Importas-te de parar de me ignorar? Mas que raio se passa contigo? Que raio está a acontecer? – gritei, começando a tremer

Ele virou-se bruscamente, e dirigiu-se a mim, furioso.

- O que se passa? – gritou com o rosto quase colado ao meu – tu ainda tens coragem de perguntar o que se passa? Pois bem... eu digo-te o que se passa, Usagi Tsukino. O que se passa é que tu és uma mentirosa, uma falsa, uma... uma... vadia!

- O quê? – eu estava completamente atónita – mas tu estás maluco?

- Maluco? Não... Eu sou é um grande burro por confiar em ti. Deves ter-te divertido imenso com este joguinho, não é? Andar com os dois ao mesmo tempo? Diz-me, qual de nós é melhor?

Levantei a mão, pronta para lhe dar um estalo. Mas ele segurou-a no ar e puxou-me para ele. Beijou-me com força.

- O mais estúpido é que eu continuo a desejar-te. Continuo a querer os teus lábios – disse com voz rouca.

- Mas de que estás tu a falar? Que história é essa de eu andar com os dois ao mesmo tempo? – eu chorava novamente

- Ai, não sabes? Vais-me dizer que tu e o teu amiguinho Seya não andam enrolados? Que não andas a fazer jogo duplo?

- Enrolados? Eu e o Seya? Não... tu estás mesmo maluco! Nós somos só amigos! A-M-I-G-O-S, percebes?

- Vais-me dizer que amigos andam sempre abraçados, aos risinhos e sabe-se lá o quê mais que vocês fazem? – ironizou ele

- Então, isso é só uma brincadeira. A nossa amizade permite-nos brincar com isso. Ou já não me posso divertir com os meus amigos? Espera... tu estás com ciúmes? O grande Mamoru Chiba está com ciúmes de mim?

- Eu não estou com ciúmes... Não tem nada a... pára de rir! - a essa altura já eu tinha caído na gargalhada

- Tu estás mesmo com ciúmes! Não acredito que tens ciúmes do Seya...

- Promete-me que te vais afastar dele – ele disse, rispidamente.

- Não me afasto nada dele! O Seya é um dos meus melhores amigos e não me vou afastar dele só porque _sua alteza _tem ciúmes. Por isso, ou te conformas ou então... Bem, afinal nós nem temos nenhuma relação mesmo, não é verdade? – o riso tinha dado lugar à indignação.

- Usagi! Não me provoques!

- Quê? Vais-me bater, é? – sabia que estava a brincar com o fogo, mas estava tão furiosa com ele que não resistia a desafiá-lo.

Ele não me bateu. Muito pelo contrário... Puxou-me para ele e beijou-me carinhosamente. Tentei resistir, mas era inútil. Sempre que estava nos braços dele derretia completamente. Esquecia-me de tudo à minha volta. Porque estávamos a discutir, mesmo?

- Por favor! – ele implorou junto ao meu ouvido – promete-me que te vais afastar! Eu fico fora de mim sempre que te vejo com ele... sempre que o vejo a abraçar a minha miúda...

- A tua miúda? – sorri

- Só minha! – ele disse. E voltámos a perder-nos um no outro.

Continua...

* * *

**Bem, aqui está um capítulo novo mais cedo que o normal, para compensar o ter sido mazinha no anterior xD Espero que tenham gostado... A partir deste capítulo muita coisa vai ser revelada... o quê? ahah! Não digo, esperem para ver :P Já sabem, qualquer coisinha, criticas, sugestões... o botão de reviews ali em baixo serve para alguma coisa \O/**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Anokas2757: Yeey! Brigada por gostares... Espero que gostes deste capítulo também :D Acho k já sabes o que vai ser revelado, né:P Bjinho**

**Mari: Bem, estão aqui algumas respostas às perguntas :D Ainda bem que gostaste... Fico muito feliz sempre que leio as vossas reviews \O/**

**Lunnaris: Ai, rapariga! Não morras por minha causa xD Aqui tens mais um capítulo :D**

**Cris: leitora nova /o/ Ai, que eu desperto instintos assassinos nas pessoas Oo obrigada :D**

**Lilly Angel88: Eheh! Aqui está mais uma boa dose de Mamoru ciumento! Ele é tão fofo assim Brigada por gostares! Bjs**

**Bem, é tudo... até domingo/segunda**

**Ja ne!  
**


	6. A verdade

**Capítulo 6 – A verdade**

"_Um adeus deixou ficar, vazio o meu olhar"_

Passaram-se três meses. Os melhores meses da minha vida. Mamoru fazia-me feliz de tantas maneiras! Ele era gentil, carinhoso, engraçado... tratava-me como uma princesa e todos os dias fazia questão de realçar o quanto eu era especial para ele. Cada dia que passávamos juntos era maravilhoso... cada dia era um sonho... Cada dia o amava mais...

Sim... a esta altura já estava completa e irremediavelmente apaixonada pelo Mamoru... Apaixonada ao ponto de não conseguir parar de pensar nele, apaixonada ao ponto de quase morrer quando passava um só dia sem ele, apaixonada ao ponto de sorrir só de pensar nos nossos momentos juntos... Foi a ele que disse pela primeira vez a palavra "amo-te". E foi tão fácil! Parecia algo tão natural como respirar... Era como se estivesse destinada a dizer-lhe aquelas palavras a ele.

Só havia um senão neste nosso "amor-perfeito". Mamoru continuava a recusar-se a revelar que estávamos juntos. Primeiro com a desculpa de que tinha sido tudo muito recente. Mais tarde, era porque já não fazia sentido revelar passado tanto tempo. E, segundo ele, era tão bom namorar às escondidas! Sim... Não posso negar que manter um namoro secreto mesmo debaixo dos narizes das outras pessoas, tornava tudo muito mais excitante... Mas também é verdade que foi esse o motivo pelo qual não confiei totalmente nele... O motivo pelo qual nunca me entreguei completamente...

Apesar de tudo, estava mesmo cega de amor. Mina tentou alertar-me várias vezes para o quanto aquela história era estranha, mas eu ignorei-a. Dizia que quando o Mamoru se sentisse preparado, que aí ele contaria. Céus... como fui tola!

Entretanto, Makoto começou a namorar com o Motoki e, previsivelmente, o meu grupo de amigas e o grupo de amigos de Mamoru começaram a conviver mais. Aí a história complicou-se... Pois, em pouco tempo, os nossos amigos começaram a aperceber-se dos carinhos, dos toques por debaixo da mesa, das trocas de olhares... E, por algum motivo, comecei a notar que as pessoas me olhavam de lado, comecei a ouvir comentários maldosos...

Não percebia o porquê disso estar a acontecer, até a Mina me contar o que se passava. Lembro-me desse dia como se tivesse sido ontem... Lembro-me que só queria que a terra se abrisse e me engolisse... Que senti vontade de desaparecer... de morrer!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Usagi! Preciso de falar contigo!

- Mina! Que cara é essa? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- B-bem é q-que... – Mina parecia completamente desorientada.

- Por favor, Mina... Diz-me o que se passa. O que te fez ficar nesse estado? – Mina agora tremia, começando a deixar-me realmente preocupada. Estava prestes a ligar para uma ambulância quando ela decidiu finalmente revelar o que a atormentava.

- E-eu não sei c-como te c-contar isto, Usagi – ela respirou fundo – antes de mais quero que saibas que estou aqui, está bem? Para o que precisares! Por favor, não cometas nenhuma loucura...

- Raios, Mina! Conta logo o que se passa! – a essa altura eu já estava em pânico. Mas que conversa era aquela? Porque iria eu cometer uma loucura?

- É que... – hesitou, como se tentasse escolher as palavras – lembras-te de me teres dito que as pessoas andavam a agir de maneira estranha contigo?

- Sim... mas o que é que isso tem a ver?

- Bem... e-eu descobri o motivo disso estar a acontecer...

- A sério? E então? – o meu coração batia descontroladamente. A expressão da Mina indicava que algo não estava certo...

- Usagi... –nova pausa - pronto, vou dizer de uma vez... O Mamoru tem uma namorada.

- Sim... sou eu... Mas tu sabes bem disso – agora estava confusa. A Mina sabia que eu namorava com o Mamoru. Porque me estava a dizer aquilo?

- Não... Não estás a perceber... Ele tem _outra_namorada... A namorada _oficial!_

O meu coração falhou uma batida... E a seguir outra... e mais outra... Depois começou a bater loucamente. As palavras fugiram-me e senti-me a afundar num buraco negro. O que estava ela a dizer? Não... O Mamoru não seria capaz de me fazer uma coisa dessas. Seria? Não... Não podia ser... Era impossível... Não... _Não..._

- Usagi! _Usagi_! Por favor, diz alguma coisa!

- N-não... Não p-pode s-ser... N-não p-pode – foram as únicas palavras que consegui balbuciar. Olhava para o vazio, os olhos esbugalhados em choque. O buraco negro à minha volta cada vez mais fundo.

- Usagi... desculpa... mas não é tudo – Mina agora chorava

O quê? Que mais poderia ser? Eu não aguentaria... Eu não poderia suportar algo mais...

- Ela... a... a namorada... ela está doente... tem um cancro incurável... ela vai morrer, Usagi!

Aquelas palavras atingiram-me como uma bofetada. Cai de joelhos no chão, os olhos abertos de choque, as lágrimas a rolar descontroladamente. Porquê? Porquê eu? Porque aquilo tinha que acontecer comigo? Estava tudo a correr tão bem...

Todo o meu corpo tremia... Já nada fazia sentido... _Namorada... morte... cancro... _Estas palavras ecoavam sem parar na minha mente. Gritei. Gritei até não poder mais... gritei até ficar sem voz... gritei até que o meu corpo, já cansado, reclamou de tanta dor.

Mina abraçou-me sem qualquer palavra. Apenas ficou ali, chorando silenciosamente... Partilhando o meu sofrimento... Tentando, com aquele gesto de amizade, trazer algum consolo ao meu coração destroçado...

Continua...

* * *

**Bem, aqui está um novo capítulo! Peço imensa desculpa por não ter postado nada na semana passada, mas tive uma semana de doidos e não consegui mesmo actualizar... De qualquer maneira, aqui está um capítulo novo, um dia antes do normal :) Quanto ao capítulo em si... Pessoalmente não gosto muito dele... Mas é necessário para explicar as coisas, para preparar para o que aí vem... Espero que vocês gostem... E qualquer coisinha, apertem aquele botãozinho roxo ali em baixo e mandem uma review \O/**

**Obrigada a Cris, Lunnaris, Mari, Lilly Angel88, Izayoi-chan, Joyce.Mamoru e Beatriz pelas reviews :D No próximo capítulo agradeço mais pormonorizadamente! Beijinho a todas**

**Ja ne!  
**


	7. O adeus

**Capítulo 7 – O adeus**

"_Ficou o perfume teu, que algo prometeu"_

Acordei no dia seguinte, deitada no chão da sala embrulhada num cobertor. Teriam os acontecimentos da noite anterior sido um pesadelo? Não... A presença da Mina dormindo ao meu lado e os meus olhos inchados indicavam que tinha sido tudo real.

Senti os olhos encherem-se de água. Não, não ia chorar novamente. Não voltaria a chorar por causa daquele assunto. Levantei-me. Todo o meu corpo protestou de dor com este gesto. Era como se centenas de facas perfurassem cada milímetro do meu ser.

Dirigi-me à casa de banho e olhei-me ao espelho. Assustei-me com a imagem que vi reflectida. Estava toda desgrenhada, pálida como um fantasma, a pele estranhamente envelhecida, profundas olheiras... Mas o que mais me assustou foram os meus olhos. Não os reconhecia, era como se não fossem meus. Estavam baços, sem vida, sem todo aquele brilho que os caracterizava.

Virei costas ao espelho e dirigi-me à banheira. Liguei a torneira da água quente, tirei a roupa e entrei no banho. Comecei a sentir a água a cobrir o meu corpo e, quase imediatamente, os meus músculos relaxaram. Era bom estar ali, a água cobrindo-me o corpo, os músculos relaxados... Quase que podia esquecer os problemas... Quase!

As lembranças da noite anterior invadiram-me a mente. Apesar da minha determinação em não chorar, pesadas lágrimas percorriam-me o rosto. Como é que o Mamoru me tinha feito uma coisa daquelas? Como? Nós estávamos tão bem! E agora acontecia aquilo e arruinava a minha vida... queria acabar com a dor que destruía o meu coração, não queria mais sofrer. Morrer já não parecia tão mau...

- USAGI! – o grito da Mina ecoou pela casa

O ar voltou a entrar nos meus pulmões, a cabeça parou de latejar, o coração abrandou o seu ritmo... Mas a dor também voltou. Voltei a chorar descontroladamente.

Mina tirou-me para fora da banheira. Um sonoro estalo ressoou no compartimento.

Á minha frente, de mão levantada e a arfar, Mina chorava

- Mas o que te passou pela cabeça, Usagi? Matares-te? Achas que isso é solução? – gritou – Pelo menos paraste para pensar nas pessoas que deixavas para trás? Naqueles que te amam? Pensaste em mim, nas meninas, nos teus pais? Pensaste no que sofreríamos se... se alguma coisa te acontecesse? Não passas de uma fraca, Usagi... de uma egoísta! Só conseguiste pensar na tua dor, no teu sofrimento. Não...

Abracei-a fortemente e deixei-me ali ficar durante algum tempo.

- D-Desculpa! – pedi, quando consegui falar novamente – Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! Deixei-me absorver tanto por esta angústia que não pensei em mais nada. Obrigada Mina... Muito obrigada por estares aí.

- Por favor, não voltes a fazer uma coisa dessas! – Mina chorava, se possível, ainda mais que eu.

Abracei-a novamente. Sim, as palavras duras dela tinham-me aberto os olhos. Sim, eu tinha uma razão para viver... Tinha os meus amigos, tinha a minha família... Sim... _Que tola és, Usagi!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Tens a certeza que queres sair? Não queres que eu vá contigo?

- Tenho a certeza Mina. Um passeio vai-me fazer bem. Preciso de estar sozinha, preciso de pôr as ideias no lugar... Preciso de escolher o melhor caminho a seguir.

- Tudo bem, então. Mas, por favor, qualquer coisa liga-me que eu vou logo ter contigo!

- Ok. Não te preocupes. E obrigada por estares aí.

- És como uma irmã para mim, Usagi. Claro que vou estar sempre aqui.

Abracei-a uma última vez e sai para a rua. O dia estava bonito e solarengo, ao contrário do meu estado de alma. Meti as mãos nos bolsos e comecei a andar, sem destino.

Ao longo do caminho passavam várias pessoas por mim… Famílias felizes, casais de namorados, grupos de amigos a falarem altíssimo… Pareciam todos tão satisfeitos! Desejei com toda a minha alma estar ali, no lugar deles. Desejei ser a criança que ria de mão dada com os pais, desejei ser a namorada que sorria para o companheiro como se ele fosse a pessoa mais importante da vida dela, desejei ser um membro daquele grupo de amigos despreocupado… desejei ser alguém que não eu…

Cheguei a um lindo jardim e sentei-me à beira do lago. O que iria fazer a seguir? Como iria prosseguir a minha vida depois de tudo o que se tinha passado? Estava completamente desorientada, tinha perdido completamente o rumo… Apesar de tudo, já não conseguia imaginar a minha vida sem o Mamoru… Sem o seu toque, sem os seus beijos, sem as suas carícias… Céus! Tinha que parar com aquela loucura. Tinha que parar de pensar nele, tinha que esquecê-lo antes que desse em louca.

- Usa! Que bom que te encontro.

Fechei os olhos. Não, não podia ser. De todas as pessoas do mundo, tinha que ser _Mamoru Chiba_ a chamar por mim. Só podia ser uma alucinação… Era isso… Estava só a imaginar coisas…

- Usa! Está tudo bem? – ouvi a voz _dele_novamente.

_Deus! É mesmo ele. Claro, tinha que ser. Só isto para tornar o meu dia __ainda__ mais perfeito. Porque é que isto só me acontece a mim? E agora? Que faço? Ignoro-o? Sim, é isso Usagi. Levanta-te e vai embora daqui. Faz de contas que é só uma assombração…_

Levantei-me sem sequer o encarar e comecei a andar rapidamente.

- Usagi! Hey, Usako! Que se passa? Pára! Fala comigo – ele não desistia.

Comecei a andar ainda mais depressa. Ou melhor, a esta altura já corria. Mas senti alguém a agarrar-me o braço, fazendo com que parasse. Encarei o chão. Nem morta iria olhar para a cara dele.

- Olha para mim! Usako, por favor. Explica-me o que se está a passar – ele implorou. Como não obteve qualquer resposta, pegou-me no queixo e obrigou-me a encará-lo.

- Deixa-me em paz – pedi debilmente, os olhos rasos de água.

- Não te deixo enquanto não me contares o que aconteceu. Porque choras? – disse, puxando-me para ele e abraçando-me fortemente. Deixei-me envolver por aquele calor tão confortável. Mas lembrei-me dos últimos acontecimentos e empurrei-o com todas as minhas forças, olhando-o com raiva.

- N-não me v-voltes a tocar, p-percebeste?

- Mas porquê, Usagi? Porquê? Que fiz eu?

- Como consegues ser tão falso? E como é que eu acreditei em ti? Deus… sou mesmo estúpida!

Ele encarou-me, ainda sem perceber

- Ainda não chegaste lá? Pensa Mamoru… Pensa! Usa esses miolos. Não me andaste a esconder nada? Não tens, sei lá, uma namorada moribunda _escondida? – _disse, irónica.

Ele empalideceu e olhou-me aterrorizado. As minhas dúvidas desapareceram. Sim, ainda tinha esperança que tudo aquilo fosse mentira, que não passasse de um mal-entendido. Mas a expressão no rosto dele dizia tudo.

Virei costas e comecei a afastar-me.

- Usako – murmurou

- Não me chames isso. Nunca mais. Aliás, não me chames nada… Não te quero voltar a ver à minha frente. Não me ligues, não fales mais comigo. Esquece que eu existo… Acabou, Mamoru, acabou… Aliás, acho que nunca começou, sequer.

E parti, as lágrimas turvando-me a visão, todo o meu corpo a tremer. Parti sem sequer olhar para trás. Se tivesse olhado teria visto um ser destroçado… teria visto que também ele chorava.

Continua...

* * *

**Bem, aqui fica mais um capítulo, uma prendinha de natal! Espero que gostem \o/ Além deste capítulo ainda só escrevi mais um, ando mesmo sem tempo para nada :/ portanto vão ter que esperar um pouquinho pela próxima actualização... Mas qualquer coisinha, qualquer critica, sugestão... apertem aquele botãozinho ali em baixo e mandem uma review! **

**Ah! Respondam-me a uma pergunta: Quem acham que é o melhor par para a Usagi??? O Mamoru ou o Seya? Deixem a vossa resposta nos comentários... Gostava imenso de saber a vossa opinião! ;) **

**Bem, é tudo... Obrigada a quem lê e deixa reviews! Adoro ler todos os vossos comentários :D Beijinhos, um bom natal e uma óptima passagem de ano :)**

**Ja ne! **


	8. Desejo

**Capítulo 8 - Desejo**

"_Foi um odor que ficou e para sempre na mente ecoou…"_

Segunda-feira. O regresso à normalidade depois de um fim-de-semana trancada em casa a chorar. O começo da minha vida sem Mamoru… Ou assim pensava…

Encaminhava-me para a faculdade, com um ar completamente miserável; profundas olheiras encobriam-me os olhos, a minha pele estava pálida, o cabelo não estava preso nos habituais odangos, mas sim num carrapito desleixado. Ia tão perdida nos meus pensamentos que nem reparei que alguém vinha na minha direcção. Só reparei tarde demais, quando fui contra ele. Desequilibrei-me e teria caído se uma mão forte não me segurasse.

- Peço desculpa, eu não vi… - comecei a desculpar-me, mas olhei para cima e emudeci.

Ali, logo ali, estavam aqueles olhos azuis que tanto me atormentavam. Deus! Era preciso muita sorte, mesmo! Maldito destino! Com tanta gente neste mundo, tinha logo que atropelar o Mamoru Chiba. Isto só a mim!

- Usako – ele começou, mas eu cortei-o friamente.

- Não me chames isso!!!

- Por favor, ouve-me! Deixa-me explicar, deixa-me tentar – implorava

- Explicar o quê? Explicar que andaste estes meses todos a brincar comigo? A usar-me como um simples objecto? Não, obrigada, não quero ouvir as tuas desculpas.

- Usako, por favor! Se ainda te resta algo daquilo que sentias por mim…

- Sentimentos por ti? Depois do que me fizeste? Lamento desiludir o teu ego, Chiba, mas a única coisa que sinto por ti é ódio. Ódio, percebes? Esquece que um dia te amei, porque eu faço questão de esquecer que tu existes! E NÃO ME CHAMES USAKO! – a esta altura eu já gritava.

Ele ficou parado, em choque por eu ter usado o sobrenome dele. Parecia incapaz de articular uma palavra, e pareceu-me ver lágrimas nos seus olhos.

_Deve ser só imaginação minha… Ou então é o reflexo dos meus olhos…_

- Agora, se não te importas, já estou atrasada para a minha aula.

E comecei a correr, deixando-o para trás, plantado no meio da rua, ainda em choque.

Quando as minhas pernas já não aguentavam mais o ritmo da corrida, parei e deixei as lágrimas invadirem-me. Não conseguia perceber. Porque é que Mamoru continuava com aquilo? Porque simplesmente não me deixava e se ia divertir com a namorada? Porque não arranjava um novo brinquedo?

O meu coração deu um pulo com tal pensamento, e senti uma tristeza enorme invadir-me. Ainda era difícil pensar que o Mamoru me tinha feito algo assim. Que para ele eu era apenas uma qualquer… Mais uma…

Olhei para o relógio e reparei que já estava atrasadíssima. Comecei a correr feita louca até à sala. Entrei, pedi desculpas ao professor e sentei-me ao lado de Seya. O professor continuou com a aula, mas eu não ouvia o que ele dizia. O meu pensamento estava bem longe dali…

Reparei que o Seya me olhava preocupado. Claro que o meu amigo tinha reparado que eu não estava bem. Sorri para ele tentado tranquilizá-lo e num sussurro disse que falávamos no final da aula. Ele apenas assentiu, voltando a sua atenção novamente para o professor.

A aula acabou e nós saímos da sala. Fomos até uns bancos escondidos, onde poderíamos conversar sem sermos incomodados. Seya não disse nada. Apenas deitou a minha cabeça no seu ombro enquanto eu começava novamente num pranto. Ficámos bastante tempo assim, eu a chorar e Seya a acariciar-me o cabelo, murmurando palavras de consolo. Aos poucos e poucos os soluços acalmaram e as lágrimas foram parando de cair. Quando finalmente parei de chorar, Seya virou-me de frente para ele e, com todo o carinho do mundo, limpou as últimas lágrimas dos meus olhos.

- Não precisas de me contar o que se passou. Não precisas de dizer nada. Apenas quero que saibas que estou aqui para o que precisares, ok? Quando te sentires preparada, quando quiseres falar… eu vou estar sempre aqui, disponível para te ouvir, disponível para secar as tuas lágrimas – disse ternamente, olhando-me bem no fundo dos olhos, bem no fundo da alma…

- Obrigada Seya. Obrigada por tudo! Obrigada pelo teu carinho, obrigada pela tua amizade, obrigada por gostares tanto de mim…

- Algum dia duvidaste?

Olhei para ele sem entender

- Algum dia duvidaste que eu gosto de ti? – perguntou sério, sem desviar os olhos dos meus.

Fitei-o algo confusa. Aquilo tinha sido uma declaração? Será que o Seya gostava mesmo de mim? Sim, é verdade que muitos dos meus amigos me diziam que o que ele sentia por mim era muito mais do que amizade. Eu apenas ria deles, sem acreditar. Mas agora, aquelas palavras… ditas daquela maneira… _Será?_

- Também gosto muito de ti, Seya. És um grande amigo, dos melhores que podia ter – desconversei, abraçando-o. Vi de relance o olhar dele, um olhar triste. Deus! A última coisa que queria era magoar o Seya. Ele era tão especial para mim… Porque não podia corresponder aos seus sentimentos? Porque não podia gostar dele, em vez de amar Mamoru, que tanto me fazia sofrer?

Ficámos abraçados durante uma eternidade. Cada um mergulhado nos seus pensamentos. Estávamos tão absortos nos nossos problemas, que nem reparámos que alguém nos observava desconsolado… E que pesadas lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era de noite. Eu e Mina passeávamos pelas ruas depois de termos ido jantar fora. Ela achou que eu precisava mesmo de arejar as ideias depois dos últimos acontecimentos, principalmente depois da conversa com Seya. Passávamos pelo parque quando vimos um vulto caído no meio da relva. Aproximámo-nos rapidamente e quando vi quem era, levei as mãos à boca, para abafar o gritinho de horror que escapou da minha garganta.

- Mamoru!

Baixei-me rapidamente e o cheiro a álcool invadiu-me as narinas. Ele tinha bebido!

- Mina, por favor, vai buscar o carro! Precisamos de o levar para casa! Rápido!

Mina nem precisou que eu repetisse aquelas palavras. Desatou a correr, em direcção ao carro. Nem me passou pela cabeça levá-lo para o hospital. Sabia que Mamoru tinha um trauma enorme com hospitais desde que os pais tinham morrido num acidente de carro e ele acordara no hospital, onde lhe deram a notícia. Só iria piorar tudo se chamasse uma ambulância.

Deitei cuidadosamente a cabeça dele no meu colo e comecei a dar-lhe pequenas palmadas no rosto.

- Mamoru! Mamoru! Por favor, acorda! Por favor… - falei com voz chorosa… Não iria aguentar se lhe acontecesse alguma coisa.

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente

- Usako – falou debilmente – és mesmo tu, ou é uma ilusão? Não, não pode ser… A minha doce Usako odeia-me. Ela não quer mais saber de mim... – disse com voz arrastada fechando novamente os olhos.

- Não! Mamo-chan! Por favor, não feches os olhos… Não voltes a dormir! – gritei angustiada

- Mamo-chan? É mesmo um sonho… Nunca voltarei a ouvir a minha Usako a chamar-me isso. Fui um idiota… Não devia ter mentido… Devia ter contado tudo desde o início… Mas tinha tanto medo que ela me deixasse… Tinha tanto medo de a perder…

- Usagi! – Mina apareceu de repente ao meu lado – vamos, já tenho ali o carro.

Juntas levantámos Mamoru, e levámo-lo para o carro. Sentei-me no banco de trás, com a cabeça dele no meu colo enquanto Mina se sentava no lugar do condutor. Arrancámos em direcção a casa dele. Chegados lá, tirei as chaves do seu bolso e abri a porta do apartamento.

Fomos até ao chuveiro, e metemo-lo debaixo da água fria, eu molhando-me também porque o segurava. Depois do banho, carregámos Mamoru até ao quarto e deitámo-lo na cama, e eu comecei a tirar-lhe aquela roupa molhada. Mina sentiu-se algo incomodada e saiu do quarto, indo esperar por mim no carro.

Ficámos sozinhos naquele quarto. Tirei-lhe a camisa e parei, a admirar o tronco nu dele. Deus! Como era perfeito! Como era lindo, cada pedaço daquele peito era perfeito. Sacudi a cabeça. Não! Tinha que parar de pensar naquilo…

- Usako – murmurou. Olhei para ele e vi que tinha os olhos abertos, fitando-me intensamente… o cabelo molhado caindo sobre o rosto, dando-lhe um ar ainda mais sexy. Tive que usar todo o meu auto-controle para não o agarrar… Não podia, sabia que aquilo não era certo…

- Gosto mesmo de ti, Usako – disse aproximando-se perigosamente de mim. Com todo o cuidado do mundo, tirou uma mecha de cabelo que me caia sobre o rosto, olhando-me sempre nos olhos. Não consegui desviar o olhar. Estava completa presa ao olhar dele. Nem reparei quando ele acabou com o espaço que ainda restava entre nós…

Beijamo-nos. Um beijo selvagem, cheio de saudade. As nossas bocas procuravam-se impacientemente, procurando matar aquela sede… Reparei nas mãos dele no meu peito, tentando desapertar a minha blusa, e não fiz nada para o impedir. Naquele momento já nada mais importava… Apenas eu e ele… E o desejo de sentir a sua pele contra a minha… De sentir os nossos corpos unidos…

A intensidade das carícias foi aumentando, enquanto as roupas iam diminuindo, espalhando-se pelo chão do quarto… Não parávamos de nos beijar, não conseguíamos parar de nos tocar… Não conseguia ter nenhum pensamento coerente, apenas sabia que o queria dentro de mim, que queria que ele acabasse com aquela angústia… Ele deitou-se sobre mim e começou a beijar-me o pescoço… Sentia que a qualquer momento poderia enlouquecer…

- Ah! Como senti a tua falta, Usako! – disse, de encontro ao meu pescoço.

Paralisei. Aquelas palavras trouxeram-me de volta as lembranças do que se tinha passado… o porquê de termos estado separados.

Empurrei-o para o lado e saí da cama, começando a reunir as minhas roupas. Ele olhava-me surpreso.

- O que se passa? Porque estás a fazer isso?

Eu olhei para o seu rosto e depois para o seu corpo nu e senti nojo de mim própria. Como podia ter feito aquilo? Como podia ter caído em tentação? Deus! Como me sentia suja!

- E-eu… Eu não posso! Não posso fazer isto! – disse, saindo disparada do quarto. Desci as escadas o mais depressa que pude, e entrei no carro completamente desesperada. Mina assustou-se com o meu estado.

- Usagi! Que aconteceu? Porque estás assim?

- Não consigo, Mina! Não consigo resistir-lhe! Ainda o amo! Amo-o tanto! Sou tão má pessoa! – solucei, recomeçando a chorar no seu colo.

Não sabia mais o que fazer… Só queria arrancar o coração e tirar de lá aquele sentimento… Só queria arrancar aquele sentimento de culpa que invadia todo o meu corpo… só queria esquecer que algum dia tinha conhecido Mamoru…

Continua...

* * *

**Bem, aqui fica um novo capítulo, o maior até agora Oo! Espero que gostem dele :D Qualquer coisa, já sabem... o botão de review está disponível para vocês \O/**

**Não tenho muito tempo, por isso não vou poder responder às reviews! Gomen, gomen TT Agradeço a todos os que leêm, mesmo que não comentem. E um agradecimento especial aos que comentam! Fico mesmo muito feliz sempre que chego à caixa de correio e vejo que tenho uma review :) OBRIGADA! \O/ **

**O próximo capítulo só chega lá para o fim do mês... Peço desculpa, mas ando completamente cheia de trabalhos e exames... Ainda só consegui escrever metade do próximo capítulo :S**

**Então, até lá**

**Ja ne!  
**


	9. A carta

**Capítulo 9 – A carta**

"_Algo que ainda não morreu…"_

Alguns dias se passaram e eu andava completamente arrasada. Arrasada por não conseguir tirar Mamoru do pensamento, arrasada por não o conseguir tirar do coração. Durante esses dias encontrei-o várias vezes, e várias vezes fugi dele. Não conseguia encará-lo com vergonha de mim própria. Não queria olhar para os olhos dele e ver ali reflectido o brilho de vitória. Ele estar a congratular-se por eu não lhe conseguir resistir... Mas, principalmente, tinha medo de perder novamente o controlo.

_Deus, o que me passou pela cabeça? _Esta pergunta não parava de martelar na minha mente. _Como pude fazer aquilo? Como? _Não me conseguia perdoar por ter caído novamente nas teias dele. Tentava desculpar-me repetindo para mim própria que as palavras de carinho dele me tinham amolecido, mas então a voz da consciência gritava _Parva! Ele estava bêbedo! _o que fazia com que me sentisse novamente a pior pessoa do mundo.

Simplesmente não me conseguia perdoar pelo que tinha acontecido. Mina tentava ajudar dizendo que eu não tinha nada que me sentir assim… afinal, eu amava-o. Ela dizia que a culpa era dele, ele é que devia parar com isso, ele é que devia lembrar-se que tinha namorada.

_Namorada._Essa palavra fazia o meu estômago revirar-se e as lágrimas inundarem-me os olhos. O sentimento de culpa envolvia-me cada vez mais. Culpa por aquela rapariga que não conhecia, mas que me sentia mal por magoar… culpa porque ela estava a morrer, mas mesmo assim Mamoru insistia em trai-la… culpa por Kakyuu.

_Kakyuu._Era esse o nome dela. Vim a sabe-lo mais tarde. Era mais um dia miserável… Como todos os outros… Já me tinha habituado a não esperar muito desses dias… Já estava habituada àquela dor, àquela dor constante que teimava em não sair do meu peito.

Cheguei a casa e tirei as cartas do correio, começando a vê-las sem interesse. Até que uma letra familiar me chamou a atenção. Era uma carta dirigida a mim e aquela letra era a letra de Mamoru. A minha primeira reacção foi rasgar aquela carta. Mas detive-me a meio do gesto. Fui invadida pela curiosidade. Curiosidade de saber o que teria Mamoru de tão importante para me dizer. Iria tentar justificar-se novamente? Inventar uma desculpa absurda esperando que eu mordesse o isco outra vez?

Abri a carta e comecei a ler. As lágrimas invadiam-me os olhos à medida que avançava. Quando terminei de ler, elas já corriam livremente. Encostei-me à parede e deslizei, chorando. Senti as chaves rodarem na porta e Mina entrou.

- Usagi? Usagi, que se passa? O que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupada, ajoelhando-se ao meu lado.

Não me senti capaz de emitir qualquer som, pelo que apenas apontei para a carta, caída ao meu lado no chão. Mina pegou nela e começou a ler o seu conteúdo:

_Minha Usako_

_Não vi outro meio de te contactar. Não atendes as minhas chamadas, ignoras as minhas mensagens e foges de mim na rua… provavelmente não vais ler esta carta, mas tinha que tentar. Quero esclarecer as coisas, Usako. Quero contar-te tudo, toda a verdade…_

_Sim, é verdade. Tenho uma namorada e, sim, ela está a morrer. Não vou tentar justificar-me porque sei que o que fiz não tem perdão. Fui um idiota, um canalha, um mentiroso… Não vou negar que fui tudo isso e mais ainda. Mas, acima de tudo, fui um cobarde. Devia ter-te contado tudo desde o inicio, devia ter sido honesto. "_Ou nem te envolveres comigo, para começo da história_", deve ser o que estás a pensar. Mas não consegui resistir. Assim que te vi fiquei preso a ti. Preso ao teu olhar, preso ao teu sorriso… Sabia que o que estava a fazer era errado, todos os dias me sentia culpado, todos os dias dizia a mim próprio que te iria contar a verdade. Mas no fim, acabava por esquecer todas essas promessas. Porquê? Porque tinha medo de te perder. Tinha medo que me deixasses e que nunca mais me perdoasses. Tu fazias-me tão feliz, que pensei que poderíamos ficar assim para sempre. Mas acabou por acontecer na mesma, não foi? E agora odeias-me… Parte-me o coração pensar nisso, mas acho que mereço… Por isso, tomei uma decisão. Uma decisão difícil, mas era algo que tinha que fazer. Vou acabar tudo com a Kakyuu. É o mais correcto a fazer. Ela é uma pessoa fantástica, merece alguém que a faça feliz. Não posso continuar com ela quando o meu coração pertence a outra pessoa. Não seria justo. Mesmo que não me queiras mais, espero assim atenuar um pouco a minha culpa. Devia ter feito isto desde o inicio, quem sabe agora ainda estivesses nos meus braços…_

_Espero que acredites nas minhas palavras… E espero que algum dia me perdoes. Estarei sempre aqui, à tua espera._

_Sempre teu, _

_Mamoru_

Minako acabou de ler a carta e, sem qualquer palavra, abraçou-me. Quando as minhas lágrimas cessaram, encaminhou-me para a sala e fez-me sentar no sofá, sentando-se em seguida à minha frente.

- E agora? O que vais fazer? – perguntou sem rodeios, cravando os seus olhos nos meus.

- Não sei… Não sei, Mina.

Não sabia mesmo o que fazer a seguir. A carta de Mamoru deixara-me completamente desnorteada. Já me tinha conformado em viver sem ele, já me tinha conformado que não dava, que não podíamos ficar juntos. Já me tinha conformado que ele não valia nada, que era um conquistador barato. Mas… aquela carta… ele parecia tão sincero…

- Talvez seja melhor falares com ele… cara a cara! Só assim vão poder resolver tudo de uma vez.

- Sim… sim, acho que tens razão. – disse. Ainda duvidava se seria esse o melhor passo a dar, mas tinha que fazer algo. As coisas não poderiam ficar assim.

Peguei nas chaves e na carteira e preparei-me para sair.

- Deseja-me sorte!

- Boa sorte Usagi! Espero que tudo corra bem!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto me dirigia a casa do Mamoru, várias dúvidas percorriam a minha mente. Como reagiria ele quando me visse? Ficaria surpreso? Ou já esperava que tal acontecesse? Iria abraçar-me, beijar-me, pedir-me que nunca mais o abandonasse enquanto me empurrava para a cama?

Senti-me corar com este pensamento. _Usagi idiota! No que estás tu a pensar?_ As lembranças da última vez que estivera em casa do Mamoru continuavam bem vivas na minha memória. Os seus olhos, encarando-me como se não houvesse mais ninguém no mundo, o seu toque na minha pele, provocando arrepios por todo o meu corpo, a sua respiração no meu pescoço, levando-me ao limiar da loucura, os seus beijos que me deixavam a pedir por mais e mais…

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Pára com isso, Usagi! Vocês só vão falar, esclarecer as coisas… mais nada! Não esqueças que ele te mentiu! Não o podes perdoar assim, só porque ele disse a verdade uma vez… Acalma essas hormonas e vê se raciocinas! _A minha consciência fez questão de me trazer de volta à realidade.

Estava quase em casa do Mamoru quando vi algo que me deixou petrificada: do outro lado da rua passeava um casal, abraçado. O rapaz parecia distraído, enquanto a rapariga ria imenso enquanto falava. Parecia muito feliz ao pé dele, nem reparando que ele não a ouvia. O rapaz era Mamoru… e a rapariga devia ser Kakyuu.

Deus! Como sou egoísta! Tinha ficado tão distraída com a carta, que nem pensei nela. No que ela sofreria… Em como ficaria infeliz se Mamoru a deixasse… Deus! Não podia fazer isso! Não podia! Ela olhava para ele com tamanha adoração! Simplesmente não podia tirar-lhe aquela felicidade!

Preparava-me para deixar aquele sítio quando senti os olhos de Mamoru em mim. Virei-me lentamente e percebi que ele me olhava estupefacto. Reparei que ele pretendia falar comigo e fiz que não com a cabeça, apontando para o telemóvel. Creio que ele percebeu o que eu queria dizer, pois apenas assentiu e continuou a andar.

Mais tarde recebi uma mensagem para me encontrar com ele à noite no parque. Quando cheguei lá, Mamoru ainda não tinha chegado. Sentei-me à beira do lago, pensando em tudo o que tinha para dizer. Amava Mamoru. Amava-o como nunca antes tinha amado alguém. Essa era a verdade. Mas não podíamos ficar juntos. Ele tinha que continuar com a Kakyuu. Sim… essa era a coisa certa a fazer…

- Olá – ouvi a sua voz.

- Olá – respondi, dando-lhe um sorriso fraco.

- Usagi, eu…

- Senta-te – cortei-o suavemente.

Ele obedeceu, parecendo receoso.

- Recebeste a minha carta? – perguntou, sem olhar para mim.

- Recebi sim. E tive que pensar muito antes de tomar uma decisão… - fiz uma pequena pausa – acredito em ti.

Mamoru tirou os olhos do lago e encarou-me, a surpresa espelhada por toda a sua face.

- A-acreditas???

- Acredito. Amo-te Mamoru. Apesar das mentiras, apesar dos enganos… Apesar de tudo… A verdade é que te amo, desde aquela noite em que nos vimos pela primeira vez. Tentei odiar-te, tentei esquecer-te, tentei enganar-me a mim própria e arrancar este sentimento de dentro de mim. Mas esta é a verdade. Amo-te.

Mamoru sorriu. Sorriu daquela forma que fazia o meu coração dar pulos dentro do meu peito, e senti a minha coragem a esmorecer._Deus! Por favor, dai-me forças para conseguir acabar com isto…_

- Mas… A verdade é que não podemos continuar com isto. O teu lugar é ao lado da Kakyuu. É a ela que tu pertences e eu não tenho o direito de interferir nisso.

- Não… Usako, não digas isso. Eu não a amo! É a ti, é a ti que eu amo, é contigo que eu quero ficar. Por favor…

- Mamoru… não tornes as coisas mais difíceis, peço-te. Pensei mesmo muito antes de tomar esta decisão, e não pretendo voltar atrás. Eu hoje vi-a… vi a maneira como ela te olhava, como sorria por tua causa… Ela ama-te de verdade! Sei isso porque partilhamos o mesmo sentimento. Não posso, não devo… não quero tirar-lhe essa felicidade. Era ela a "tal" antes de me conheceres. Esse sentimento não foi completamente esquecido. É só esqueceres tudo isto, toda esta loucura… Tenho a certeza de que vão voltar a ser muito felizes. – uma lágrima solitária rolou pela minha cara.

- Tens a certeza que é isto que queres? – Mamoru perguntou, com a voz embargada.

- Não. Mas sei que estou a fazer a coisa certa.

- Não concordo com o que dizes. Nunca vou esquecer esta "loucura" como tu lhe chamas. Mas se é isso que queres… então farei o que me pedes.

- Obrigado por compreenderes – disse, sorrindo tristemente.

- Usako… não, Usagi! Posso pedir-te um último beijo?

Assenti enquanto ele aproximava lentamente os seus lábios dos meus.

Um último beijo… Um beijo de promessas não concretizadas, um beijo que continha todas as palavras não ditas, um beijo já cheio de saudades… um último beijo de um amor que não o podia ser.

- Adeus Mamoru. Sê feliz – disse, partindo sem olhar para trás. Não voltaria a olhar para trás…

Continua…?

* * *

** Eheh! Serei malvada? xD Humm… o que acharam deste fim? Pensei em mais um capítulo, maaaasssss… só o publico se, e só se, receber assim, muitas, muitas reviews. Senão… bem este é um bom fim :P E sim, estou a chantagear-vos! xD Portanto, 'bora lá entupir a minha caixa de correio com reviews! \O/ Ah! Mas não vos garanto que a Usa fique com o Mamoru! Vão ter que arriscar (riso maléfico)**

**(Bem, eu tinha postado agradecimentos a todos, mas o fanfiction passou-se, para variar -.-" enfim... depois posto um comentário só a agradecer, si:D Beijinhos a todos e obrigada por lerem e por comentarem :D)**

**Ja ne (?)  
**


	10. Vai continuar o

Bem, depois de tantos pedidos, não podia deixar de continuar a fic Obrigada a todos que leram, e obrigada por gostarem e comentarem. A fic vai mesmo continuar! Não sei quando poderei postar porque agora ando em exames e ainda nem comecei a escrever o ultimo capitulo, mas aguardem noticias em breve! ;) muito obrigada a todos

Ja ne!


	11. A sinfonia de um beijo

**Capítulo 10 – A sinfonia de um beijo**

"_Vem reviver o desejo na sinfonia de um beijo"_

As lágrimas salgadas deslizavam pela minha cara, misturando-se com as gotas da chuva que começara a cair.

Não me importava com a chuva… não me importava sequer que todo o meu corpo tremesse de frio… apenas me importava aquela dor… toda aquela dor no meu peito.

Deus! Como fora difícil dizer adeus a Mamoru… Como fora difícil não fraquejar com as suas palavras… como fora difícil ignorar o seu beijo…

Não sabia dizer há quanto tempo estava ali, sentada naquele banco, a chuva caindo sobre a minha cabeça, os lágrimas correndo livremente.

A chuva parou de cair. Senti uma mão no meu queixo, levantando a minha face, e deparei-me com aqueles olhos azuis tão familiares.

- Usa?! Que fazes aqui à chuva?

Seiya cobria-me com o seu chapéu e olhava directamente nos meus olhos, com ar preocupado. Soltei-me da sua mão e baixei novamente a cabeça. Não queria que ele me visse assim… Não queria que ninguém me visse.

Seiya não disse mais nada, apenas pegou suavemente na minha mão, e começou a andar, puxando-me com ele. Deixei que me abraçasse enquanto nos dirigíamos onde quer que fosse.

Todo o percurso foi feito em silêncio, e eu agradeci por isso. Chegámos a um prédio e entrámos no elevador. Este parou e deu acesso a um espaçoso apartamento.

Olhei à minha volta. O apartamento era bonito e estava bem mobilado. Vários quadros enfeitavam as paredes do hall de entrada, que estavam pintadas com cores suaves. Aquele devia ser o apartamento de Seiya.

Olhei para o lado e vi que Seiya me olhava, carinhosamente.

- Bem-vinda à minha casa, Usa. Queres beber alguma coisa? Sumo? Água?

- Não, obrigada. – declinei, tentando sorrir, mas os meus lábios pareciam não querer obedecer à ordem do cérebro. Senti novamente as lágrimas e fechei os olhos, abaixando a cabeça.

Braços rodearam os meus ombros e a minha cabeça foi cuidadosamente encostada contra um peito forte. Abri os olhos, surpresa. Olhei para cima, e vi Seiya encarando-me com tanta ternura que o meu coração deu um salto no meu peito.

- Sei… Seiya – tentei falar.

- Shhhh – ele disse, pondo um dedo sobre os meus lábios. – Não digas nada Usa. Apenas… não contenhas mais as lágrimas. Chora. Chora até sentires que não tens mais nada para deitar cá para fora.

Foi só ele dizer essas palavras, e as minhas lágrimas começaram novamente a cair, como se tivessem vontade própria. Chorei, chorei muito. Chorei deitando cá para fora toda aquela dor, todo aquele sofrimento preso no meu peito. Chorei enquanto Seiya murmurava palavras de conforto no meu ouvido. Chorei até que a última lágrima caiu dos meus olhos, não deixando espaço para mais nenhuma.

Seiya levantou o meu queixo e olhou-me directamente nos olhos.

- Mais calma? – falou com um sorriso sereno nos lábios. Acenei afirmativamente e ele limpou os rastos das lágrimas da minha cara, detendo-se nos meus lábios. Vi que mordeu os lábios, antes de se inclinar sobre mim e depositar um suave beijo na minha testa.

Respirou profundamente antes de abrir os olhos e voltou a olhar para mim.

- Queres contar-me o que se passa?

- E-eu…

- É aquele rapaz, o Mamoru, não é? – perguntou.

Olhei para ele surpresa. Como é que ele sabia?

- Como é que sabes? – murmurei.

- Vejo a maneira como o olhas, Usa. E também a maneira que ele olha para ti. Vejo todos aqueles sentimentos presentes na vossa troca de olhares. Vejo que são feitos um para o outro… - a sua voz fraquejou com estas palavras.

- N-nós… Nós não podemos ficar juntos – disse tristemente.

- Não? Porquê? – Seiya parecia surpreso.

- Há outra pessoa na vida dele.

- Usa. Amas esse rapaz?

Baixei a cabeça e assenti levemente.

- Achas que ele sente o mesmo?

Assenti novamente.

- Então luta por ele, Usa. Não deixes que o vosso amor se perca. Não sejas cobarde. Não sejas cobarde ao ponto de fugires dos teus sentimentos e depois perderes aquele que amas. Não deixes a felicidade escapar-te por entre os dedos. Não faças como eu… - olhei para Seiya e vi uma grande tristeza invadir os seus olhos.

- Desculpa. – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

- Não peças desculpa. Apenas… sê feliz. Isso a mim chega-me – um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios.

Abracei-o fortemente.

- Obrigada. Muito obrigada Seiya. Por tudo.

- Vai. Vai atrás dele, Usa. Vai atrás da tua felicidade.

Dei-lhe um último abraço e um sorriso sincero. Em seguida saí do apartamento. Estava escuro na rua e a chuva ainda caía. Mas não me importava.

Comecei a dirigir-me para o sítio onde encontraria Mamoru. Sabia onde ele estava. O meu coração guiava-me, ensinava-me o caminho até ele.

"_Luta por ele… Não deixes a felicidade escapar-te por entre os dedos" _– as palavras de Seiya ecoavam na minha cabeça.

- Sim! Vou fazer isso. Vou agarrar o Mamoru e nunca mais o largar – falei alto, rindo.

Cheguei ao parque. Vi ao longe dois vultos. Um carro passou nesse momento e a luz iluminou-os. Era difícil distinguir as silhuetas por entre as gotas da chuva, mas sabia que eram Mamoru e Kakyuu. Percebi que estavam a despedir-se.

Depressa Mamoru ficou sozinho e vi Kakyuu a vir na minha direcção. Pareceu reparar em mim.

- Deves ser "ela" – disse calmamente.

- Eu… - tentei falar, apesar de não saber o que poderia dizer.

- Sshhh… Não precisas de dizer nada. Não precisas de te justificar. O Mamoru é só teu agora. Na verdade, creio que nunca me pertenceu realmente.

Não consegui dizer nada. Apenas encarei os seus olhos, sentindo uma estranha ligação entre nós. Num impulso abracei-a. Kakyuu ficou surpresa com a minha reacção, mas retribuiu o abraço.

- É muito nobre da tua parte abdicares assim da pessoa que amas – falei de encontro ao seu ombro.

- Sei que ele será feliz contigo. És uma pessoa muito especial. Percebo o porquê dos sentimentos do Mamoru por ti.

Sorri e ela retribuiu o sorriso. Em seguida apontou com a cabeça para Mamoru, incitando-me a ir até ele, e seguiu o seu caminho sem mais palavras. Olhei para ela uma última vez e um sorriso terno surgiu na minha face.

Caminhei até Mamoru. O meu coração a bater mais forte a cada passo. Ele olhou-me e senti todas aquelas sensações de quando os nossos olhares se encontraram pela primeira vez percorrerem o meu corpo.

- Voltaste. – ele disse.

- Sim.

- De vez?

- Para sempre! – sorri, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

Mamoru riu e pegou em mim ao colo, andando comigo à roda. O meu coração batia fortemente, e senti o dele a bater ao mesmo ritmo.

Os nossos lábios encontraram-se e senti novamente aquela música que ecoava nos meus ouvidos a cada beijo. A melodia das nossas emoções, dos nossos sentimentos. _A sinfonia de um beijo_.

_Fim_

* * *

**Bem, parece que é o fim, não é? _«limpa a lágrimazita»_ Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam esta fic. Mesmo aqueles que não deixaram reviews. Agradeço do fundo do coração :D É tão bom para uma pseudo-escritora de fics ver que o seu trabalho é apreciado Espero que gostem deste fim.Por enquanto ainda não pensei em escrever mais alguma fic... Mas quem sabe um dia. Espero, também aí, poder contar com o vosso apoio. Obrigada mais uma vez. Beijokas a todos :D**

_**Agradecimentos:**_

_**oOBeatrizOo**_** - a primeira pessoa a enviar-me uma review! Obrigada :D**

_**Lilly Angel88**_** - adoro a fic desta garota :D Obrigada por acompanhares a história, e espero que gostes deste fim **

_**Lunnaris**_** – acompanhou do inicio ao fim! Brigada Lunnaris/o/ **

_**Mari**_**- Obrigada por todas as reviews ;) **

_**Anokas2757**_** - a minha Anokas, a primeira pessoa a ler a fic, e uma das que sabem de tudo o que está por detrás dela. Espero que gostes do "final feliz" que eles tiveram**

_**Hannah Burnett**_** - obrigada por acompanhares **

_**Cris**_** - espero que este final seja do teu agrado**

_**Izayoi-chan**_** - muito obrigada :D **

_**Joyce.Mamoru**_** – Obrigada por acompanhares e pelas reviews **

_**Fran**_** - Muito obrigada! Gostei mesmo muito das tuas reviews ;)**

_**Paula**_** – Muito obrigada por acompanhares (começo a repetir-me xD)**

_**NanaOnix**_** - Céus! Eu quase tive um treco quando vi que tinha uma review tua! A escritora da minha fic preferida a deixar-me uma review!!! Quase que morri mesmo! xD Bahhh… Tenho que ver se arranjo um tempinho para comentar a "My dear devil". Tenho umas saudades de falar sobre o mamo-sexy xD Beijokas, espero que gostes deste final**

_**Sabuka no Uchiha**_** - muito obrigada por leres e comentares Respondendo às perguntas que fizeste há algum tempo atrás. Parva significa idiota/babaca… cancro é "câncer"; e odangos são aquelas bolinhas que a Usagi usa no cimo da cabeça. Mais alguma dúvida, é só perguntar ;)**

_**Neuza**_** - pronto, pronto. Aqui está o final! Não quero que ninguém morra por minha causa xD. Espero que gostes**

_**Usagi-chan**_** - muito obrigada pelos comentários! Mesmo! É sempre bom ver que as pessoas gostam desta fic :D  
**


End file.
